


Just Say it Already

by Lemonkiwii



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonkiwii/pseuds/Lemonkiwii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is the day. Today is the day Jean finally confesses his love to his best friend. </p>
<p>Today is also the day that Jean gets laryngitis, can't speak, and leaves his phone at home. But he still manages anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Say it Already

Jean had felt incredibly confident that morning. He was so confident he swore he shined brighter than, no, not a diamond. He'd long learned that diamonds reflect light, and that listening to Rihanna will not grant you with a lot of confidence.  
  
But all that aside, he was sure that he'd finally worked up the courage to tell his best friend since they were in middle school, Marco Bodt, that he likes him. Scratch that, he _loves_ him, and he wants to kiss every freckle on his cute face, and he wants to play video games and lose on purpose so he can pout and Marco can kiss him to make him feel better.  
  
Yeah. Jean is a huge dork.  
  
As he made his way to school, Jean sensed a small scratch in the back of his throat but played it off as being nervous. Sometimes his voice doesn't work when he gets nervous, so he assumed it was natural. But at the same time, he was determined not to let it get the best of him. Today he will make sure his voice doesn't crack like some middle schooler going through puberty.  
  
Jean knew that Armin got to school before Marco, so he figured he could get a small boost of self confidence from his best friend, just in case he needed it. When he saw Armin down the hall, he waved him down and called his name.  
  
"Ar-"  
  
And that's all that came out, besides the embarrassing last squeak of what was left of his puny voice. He stopped short and froze in horror, with Armin mimicking his horrified look.  
  
"Jean! Are you okay?" Armin asked frantically, running toward him now. Jean tried to open his mouth and speak, but he could hardly even whisper a "no" without his throat suddenly starting to burn. Armin sighed and decided to diagnose Jean himself. His diagnosis, based on Jean's shakes and nods of the head, was laryngitis.  
  
Jean wanted to scream. But it's kind of hard to scream when you can't talk.  
  
Here he was, fully prepared to tell Marco that he liked him, and now he can't even get a goddamn word out. But then, temporary joy washed over him. He can just text Marco. In his opinion, texting isn't his a very good method of confessing because he thinks it makes him look like a pussy, but it'll just have to do. He excitedly goes for his phone, only to realize that he left it at home so it could charge, and his excitement is gone in about three seconds.  
  
  _Fuck this shit I quit_. he thought as he turned around scowling, not even giving Armin a chance to ask what's wrong. He was about to go to the office and try and write about his supposed laryngitis, when he sees Marco come through the office doors and look right at him.  
  
  _Fuck fuck fuck fuck_.  
  
"Hi Jean!" Marco called.  
  
  _Fuuuuuck_. And that's how he knew that he was screwed.  
  
Marco suddenly grew concerned, but luckily Armin was there to save the day, and explain about Jean's lack of voice.  
  
"Oh that makes sense. Well I'll see you both at lunch then, I have to go to Mr. Smith's office to talk about the senior project," Marco said, waving both of them off. Jean only weakly waved before the bell above them rang, and the obnoxious hall monitors hassled them to class.  
  
Two excruciating class periods later, it's lunch time, and Jean is lucky that Marco has this period with him. Hopefully he can get him to eat in one of the open classrooms, then Jean can find paper and a pen and confess. It's practically his last chance before he decides that he can't confess anymore (unless he does it over text, which he's determined makes him a pussy). But as luck would have it, Marco is immediately surrounded by friends, and there's no way Jean can compete with them.  
  
But then, Jean gets one final idea.  
  
He motions to Armin and points to his notebook once he gets his attention. Armin knows what this means; it's how they've communicated all day. Armin rips out a piece and gives him a pen. Jean then writes his letter.  
  
 _'Marco-_  
  
 _I really, really like you a lot. I have since 10th grade. We should go out on a date later, at the Starbucks just past your house, if you want to that is._  
  
 _-Jean'_  
  
Jean re-reads the note and decides that it's one of the worst notes he's ever written. But he's never been good with words so it'll have to do. Now his mission was to get it to Marco. But before he could even make his way over to his best friend, Eren shoves himself forward and steals the paper from his hands.  
  
"Heeey Jean, what does this say?" Eren asks with a shit eating grin. Jean rips it away before he can open it, only to get it taken away again, this time by Reiner. Jean panics and attempts to snatch it away, but Reiner is way taller than him, and holds it just out of reach. Reiner's eyes widen while reading it, and a sense of dread washes over Jean.  
  
"Oh, so you finally-" Jean cuts him off with a smack to the face, and steals the letter while Reiner is still in shock.  
  
  _Sorry man, I had to do it for the greater good_. he thinks with a small pang of guilt, trying not to glance at back at Bertl. Unfortunately, with Eren and Reiner attempting to read the letter, now it's caught everyone's attention, and soon the whole table is in hysterics over it. Sasha tackles Jean from behind and grabs it, but it doesn't stay for long before a Connie tickles her sides, forcing her to drop it. Connie doesn't have it long either, for Ymir kicks him hard in the shin and grabs it. Jean takes the opportunity to steal it back from Ymir as she holds it behind her back. It isn't long before Eren makes his comeback by kicking Jean in the dick and wrestles it out of him. Soon, the chaos erupts as punches are being thrown and Jean narrowly avoids the kicks coming from every which way. Everyone is so distracted that they don't notice this week's lunch monitor, Levi, come up behind them.  
  
"Oi, brats!" he yells over the commotion. Everyone suddenly freezes. Levi steals the paper from Eren; he already knows it's what's the source of strife. Then to Jean's horror, he opens it.  
  
And reads it out to the entire table.  
  
Everyone looks at Jean in shock, and some even start to snicker. Meanwhile, Jean's brain seems to have stopped functioning. Connie even waved a hand in front of his face, and Jean couldn't even process that.  
  
"Guys, I think we broke him," Connie says trying to stifle his laughter. Everyone then turns to Marco to gauge his reaction, since it seemed that Jean wouldn't be moving for awhile. Marco, though redder than a tomato, slowly starts to speak.  
  
"Wow... well, um, I don't, I mean-"  
  
"Just say it already!" the rest of the group yelled in unison. Marco swallows once more.  
  
"Yes! Yes I will meet you later," he says, earning a cheer from everyone except Levi who rolls his eyes and walks away. Jean is dumbstruck even more than he already was at Marco's response, but he's so incredibly happy that he doesn't care if he looks like an idiot with his giant grin.  
  
After school, the two go to Starbucks, and an awkward silence stretches between them. It's even more awkward because Marco can't seem to look him in the eye.  
  
  _C'mon Marco, you gotta say something,_ Jean silently pleads. _I don't care what it is, just do it_.  
  
Suddenly, Marco leans forward and pecks him on the lips, making Jean gasp in surprise. Marco blushes.  
  
"I've wanted to do that since last year," the freckled boy shyly admits. But then Jean surprises him by leaning forward and returning the favor. Marco grins, clearly glad that the feeling's mutual. Two seconds later, he smirks and grips Jean's thigh underneath the table.  
  
"You know Jean, I can think of some activities we could do that don't involve talking."


End file.
